Desert Winds
by Lixciaa
Summary: Jotaro Kujo was like the desert winds, Kakyoin thought. The way his hands were rough all the while he was a sight to see all together; an elegant experience full of fierceness and not something you would want to get tangled up in. So similar to the very deserts they've been crossing. The thought drove him in more.


Relaxing wasn't something Kakyoin had gotten to do much ever since he decided to give up some liberties and travel to Egypt with his newfound friends. Of course, at home it was easy to return from school, sit down and paint lovely pictures while he pondered in the silence, but out here, where they are attacked ruthlessly without much of a break almost _every day_ , 'relaxing' was almost a foreign word. His muscles ached, his joints popped, and he felt _so_ sleep deprived.

Although, even with all the trouble he had gone through, he did not regret it one bit. Every action out here was for Jotaro, who had saved him from Dio's grasps back in Japan, in the Kujo home. Kakyoin couldn't quite explain it, but there was something about the man that drew him in. He was tall, handsome, built like a bull. Quiet, withdrawn, though his mind was full of thoughts and emotions that he never dared express to anyone. _You can never tell what he's thinking_ , the redhead once thought while traveling by car, silently watching the man seated beside him. Asking wasn't an option, because the answer would never have come.

So it came down to something so simple. If you were to know what was going on in that stoic head of his, you had to know him for a while. This trip hadn't even gone on for too long yet, and even though Kakyoin had been spending so much time with all of those who he now called friends, it wasn't enough to break down Jojo's walls. It was only enough time for him to admire everything else about him.

Like how strong he appeared, and how intense his gaze became, how sharp his jawline was. Just the little things.

Along with inspecting the Kujo, another thing that tended to happen was that they would both share a hotel room together frequently. The group would split once they reached a city or town where they could stop and rest for the night; Kakyoin and Jotaro _always_ ending up in the same room. Perhaps automatically grouped due to both being students, or it was just the age. It was never a problem—Kakyoin considered Jotaro a friend, and he was fairly sure the feeling was mutual.

So when they _finally_ came along a city after a long day's travel and the moon hung high in the dark sky above, Kakyoin knew, that for now, perhaps he could get some _relaxing_ done.

The crew checked in and dispersed once the keys were handed to them. Up a floor and then away from each other, Kakyoin and Jotaro quietly went into their two bed room. The poor redhead was caked in sand, the desert clearly showing no mercy when it came to winds and heat. All he could think about was getting a shower, but he knew Jojo must be feeling the same.

The room they entered wasn't anything extraordinary. It was a plain looking area, with a small boxy TV and an unimpressive table and two chairs beside the stand that held it. The dark green covered beds faced the wall with the table and TV, and all the way in the back was a door, that was the bathroom. The walls dripped the smell of smoke, a lingering ghost from the last people who stayed. Jotaro took the opportunity to sit on the closest bed and light his own cigarette.

"You may shower first, if you wish." The dark haired male leaned over and turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand between the two beds, lightening the room. Kakyoin smiled and nodded, glad that the former was giving him this chance. _Thoughtful._

Extra clothes in hand, the smaller teen went into the bathroom, ready to scrub away the Middle Eastern atmosphere. The bathroom was just as plain as the room before it, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. He shed his clothes and slipped into the shower, the warm water layering him and releasing tension in his muscles.

When he began to clean himself, he let his mind wander to the man in the other room. What a quiet person. Back home, all the girls _loved_ Jotaro, from what the redhead had seen. He could understand, as well. Everything about him was impressive, all the way down to the deep baritone of his voice. It was the kind of voice that made Kakyoin shiver when he thought about how it would sound in a seductive whisper. He was already a rather gentle talker, for the most part, but that did not compare to what a lust filled voice would sound like.

Or his large hands and arms, were they gentle as well outside of fights? Kakyoin thought to himself as he dug his fingers into his hair, sand scraping away from his scalp. _Has he ever held anyone the way I think of it?_ He had seen the reaction Jotaro gave those pestering girls back in Japan. Was it because they were simply annoying, or did Jojo have no interest all together?

The thought hadn't crossed the young man's mind much yet, but it could've been likely that the raven haired teen was attracted to men. The thought itself made his chest flutter. It was probably unlikely that Jotaro had ever _been_ with a man before, but this idea was intriguing, if anything. Kakyoin himself was unsure of what he found particularly attractive, but Jotaro Kujo was definitely on the list. Seeing him fight was a sight to behold, and it only made him seem all the more delectable. In the beginning of the journey, he was confused on whether or not it was actual attraction or just strong admiration.

As time went on, and his eyes wandered, he discovered it wasn't just admiration.

Kakyoin wasn't one to have friends, and definitely not lovers. He had never had any experience with anyone before, and never really had butterflies for anyone either. This was the first time he's looked at someone and thought of how their lips would feel on his.

It's hard to day dream of what you want to do with the person you crave when you don't truly know how they'd react. Jotaro was a hard book to read. Girls clung to his arms like he were the best thing they've ever seen, and he showed no _good_ reactions. Maybe it would be different if it were Kakyoin showing interest…

A knock on the door rung through the small bathroom, startling the redheaded man out of his daydream.

" _Kakyoin? Are you all right in there? You are taking a long time._ "

The deep voice seeping through the cracks of the door brought him out of his thoughts. The water had been running for a while, that's for sure.

"O-oh, I'm getting out now, my apologies."

The water ran off of his pale skin like rain. He hurried out of the shower within minutes, running his hair through a towel, getting dressed and out of the room. Jotaro waited by the door, holding some clothes over his shoulder. Purple eyes met blue, the larger man looking down at Kakyoin beneath the brim of his hat.

"Glad to see you're all right."

Kakyoin smiled lightly. "Ah, yeah. Thanks for your concern. I was thinking, is all."

The latter nodded and shrugged, brushing past his friend. The door closed, leaving the shorter male in the dim, smoky room with nothing but the TV playing lightly in the background.

He sat on his bed, which was the closest one to the bathroom, and the immediate cushioning of the surface had him sinking into it. Yes, this was something he could lose himself in. Everything did smell like cigarette smoke and ash, though, which was not something Kakyoin really enjoyed. That was another thing about Jotaro—he was a smoker: plump lips hugged the end of a cigarette often, and even though the smell and act itself was rather dirty in his eyes, the way the filter hung from his lips, it truly drew the smaller man in. To notice the little things, it was a blessing that he felt in debt to the Kujo. He has discovered so much about himself.

 _This journey was not one guaranteeing their safety,_ Kakyoin thought to himself. Having all of this stored up in his head was not healthy, and it was not good for the spirit, either. What if he dies before he says anything? Dead and gone before he could finally admit to the person he had feelings for, for the first time in his life. Each night he got a chance to spend time with just Jotaro, it nearly slipped from his teeth.

Closing his eyes, Kakyoin sighed. Perhaps tonight will be the night.

Kakyoin had nearly fallen asleep by the time Jotaro exited the bathroom. The former jumped in his spot, muscles tensing, voice almost ready to call out Hierophant Green before he realized that it _wasn't_ an enemy attack, and it was just the sound of a door opening. He relaxed in his spot, gaze shifting up to the tall male in front of his bed wearing nothing but some pants and a towel around his neck, with his clothes and hat in his arms.

His eyes drifted down to the toned muscles exposed to the air, the light of the lamp shining off of the water droplets still glistening on his chest as well as the faded colors of the TV doing the same. It looked almost delicious to him, but then he shook his head to throw the strange thoughts away.

Jotaro's eyebrows furrowed. "Hm?"

Kakyoin shrugged, raising his hands to deter it more. "It's nothing."

Letting it go, Jojo made his way back to his bed beside Kakyoin's, sitting down and grabbing another cigarette out of the pack placed on the nightstand. He placed it on his lips, cool and smoothly, then lit it. The redhead's nose wrinkled slightly in protest, but again, his eyes fell down to the other's lips, watching the man puff. His fingers slid up around the poison stick, pulling it from his lips and allowing him to release a smoky breath, clouding the atmosphere again. Kakyoin couldn't help but stare.

Noticed again, Jotaro stared right back in his usual intense gaze. "Really, what are you looking at?"

Purple eyes moved up. Then he pursed his lips. "Jotaro, have you ever fallen in love?"

This was a forward question that the latter was not expecting. Unsure of how to answer, he took another puff of his cigarette and gave a solid reply. "No." He wiggled the burning item between his fingers a little bit, gaze not faltering. "Have you?"

Kakyoin looked down at his lap, uneased, his fingers intertwined in each other. "I might've."

There was a flash in Jotaro's eyes for a moment. _Disappointment?_ The taller male turned in his spot, facing the TV along with his friend, not letting him see his face. Kakyoin thought for a moment that it may have been the end of the conversation, but to his surprise, the raven haired teen speaks up again.

"With who? A girl back home?" He puffed on his cigarette, his words followed by clouds.

Those words sunk in Kakyoin's head. The lips and face that spoke them was back to being stoic, but the tone of the question seemed to hide something. "Honestly, it's a man."

Jojo's head turned at this. "Hm. Who is he?"

 _Jotaro had said he hadn't been in love before. Admitting this is futile._ The redhead got up from his bed, making his way to the bathroom. "Nah, just forget it."

There was a grunt from behind him. "No. You brought it up for a reason." Before the former could open the door, he was flipped around suddenly to face his friend, who had gotten up as well and come so, _so_ close, that Kakyoin could smell the tobacco all over him. The larger man rested his arm on the wall, looming over the other. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

Honestly, this made Kakyoin's chest flutter. The close proximity, the smell of recent soap and smoke covering him; it was all riveting. Overcome with a warmth in his heart, the smaller reached up and cupped Jotaro's face, and he didn't flinch. "To be frank, I hadn't fallen in love before this trip."

Jojo's eyes lidded, not bothered by the feeling of another's hands along his cheeks. Neither of them spoke, just leaving the muffled words of the television ringing in the background. Noriaki's eyes slid down to Jotaro's lips, where his thumb brushed as he stroked his face, and again, there was no protest. Kakyoin noticed then how smooth the other's skin was, despite all of the battles they had been in. He sighed gently, his eyes lidded too, then companion was moving again.

Not away, and not in retaliation, but rather, to kiss him. Nicotine flavored lips pressed softly against awaiting soft ones, and there was no falter. It remained chaste, then after a few seconds, Jotaro parted.

"Your hints weren't subtle enough."

The shorter teen laughed lightly. "Weren't subtle enough? All it needed to do was its job." He dropped his arms, something like contentment seeded in his chest. "How did you know I was talking about you?"

Jotaro shrugs. "At first, I almost thought it was a woman, and you were worrying about seeing her again after this." He brought his hand up to his lips and breathed in on his cigarette again. "But when you said it was a man, it all fell into place." Suffocating clouds pooled around the two of them from Kujo's lips. "The way you acted around me, how you reacted when I asked who it was."

 _Had it really been that obvious?_ Kakyoin glanced down at these words, unsure of how to reply. It was nearly embarrassing to have been that open about it. _The way he acted._ "I figure, because you kissed me, the feelings are mutual." _Don't ask about how he said he wasn't in love. It's not love. It's simply interest._

The other smirked, dipping his head out of habit. This would be the point he would hide his expression beneath his hat, but now without it his amusement was out in the air. He sucked on his cig again, then walked over to the nightstand where an ash tray sat, putting it out.

"I'm glad I got to say it, though. Before something happened."

Jotaro had returned before Kakyoin even moved from his prior spot. "Am I the first?"

He could not lie, even if it seemed a little embarrassing. Then again, this could be Jojo's first _anything_ as well. Kakyoin nodded.

"You said you were glad you said something before anything happened. Are you worried you'd die a _virgin?_ "

The words sent a flush straight to Noriaki's face. His cheeks warmed up and colored just like the cherries he loves to eat so much. "I-I didn't say that, Jojo. But…"

The light smirk that plagued Jotaro's face still persisted. He was so amused. "But it's _true_ , am I right?"

That was the thing, it was. Kakyoin went his whole life without friends, without anything besides himself, his parents, and his Stand. Around the time everyone had begun dating, he had yet to cross the line for friendship. He was too nervous to, as well. There's a barrier, he felt, between everybody else and him, because of the Stand that linked to him. No one would understand. No one ever did.

He had ached before, to have the things others were experiencing. Love being one of them.

"Yes."

Jotaro breathed in deeply, eyes closed for a moment. He turned, moving towards the TV before he switches it off. "I haven't done anything either."

The redhead started to become anxious when his friend came back to him. There was an aura about Jojo that made him seem like a predator, but it aroused Noriaki. Eyes like a hawk's Jotaro stared him down, then he grabbed a hold of the smaller's shoulders, pushing him down onto his own bed.

"Do you want to take that burdening thought away?"

He started talking before he could process. "Yes."

Kakyoin couldn't tell all that was happening because in the next moment, so quickly, his arms were pinned down onto the bed above his head, faded purple arms keeping him vulnerable. Jotaro came closer, crawling onto the bed, over the redhead, and damn, was _that hot._

Their lips met again, this time with more fervor. Hands slid up to Kakyoin's sides, slipped beneath the cloth of his pajama shirt. Noriaki nearly moaned into the kiss; Jotaro's hands were calloused and warm, causing shivers to crawl over his body. He felt some teeth come out to play on his bottom lip, and quite eagerly he parted his lips.

Jotaro Kujo was like the desert winds, Kakyoin thought. The way his hands were rough all the while he was a sight to see all together; an elegant experience full of fierceness and not something you would want to get tangled up in. So similar to the very deserts they've been crossing. The thought drove him in more.

Their tongues danced together, tasting and feeling. Kakyoin could taste all the smoke and nicotine Jotaro had been taking in, but there was something else there, like a breath of fresh air when standing on the beach. His body arched with the want for more, and in retaliation Jotaro pressed his hips down, keeping the former in place. The latter's hands came up to Noriaki's chest, feeling over his muscles before his fingertips found his nipples, index finger and thumb teasing over the sensitive buds. There's a shock wave of sensation that flew straight down to Kakyoin's groin, a twitch beneath his waistband. He moaned softly into the kiss.

Knowing the effect he had over his little cherry haired man, he flicked his hardened nipples then moved his arms out, unbuttoning his shirt. Kakyoin's chest was exposed, and the thought that Jotaro was about to ravish him, it caused his head to become fuzzy.

"You should take off your pants."

He thrusted his hips upward to emphasize, where he could feel the beginnings of an erection forming in Jojo's pants. The latter smirked again, recoiling to undo them. Kakyoin watched, waiting, and was pleasantly surprised when the pants—and boxers—came down. It seemed everything about him was pretty large.

Jotaro wasn't going to go down without having the other return the favor. His hands moved down to the redhead's pants, which didn't have any zippers or buttons. He yanked them down hastily, boxers and all, and Kakyoin realized just how serious Jojo was going to be. Another shock was sent down his spine from the thought, making his member twitch.

"Hm, you really _are_ excited."

Kakyoin shuddered out a breath when Jotaro dipped his head down to nibble his arched neck. Warm tongue came out to play, lapping at the pale skin, teeth ghosting, lips tickling. Goose bumps formed along the areas, and all down Noriaki's arms and legs. The kissing and teasing continued, moving down, and each close of Jotaro's mouth caused more tingles.

 _He's so gentle right now, it's so strange compared to everything else_ , he thought, hips pushing up again. The head of his cock brushed against the man above him, causing him to pant lightly. Star Platinum's hands tightened around the redhead's wrists, as if wanting to keep him from escaping.

"I want more," Kakyoin hissed, unable to take the kisses and nips any longer. The raven haired teen chuckled airily, his hand coming down and running his palm along the length of the other. The moan that came out of the cherry man's mouth was more than enough to keep Jotaro intrigued.

"Everything is sensitive."

It was. Maybe it was because he had never gotten this attention from anyone else before, or just the situation in a whole. He finally had Jotaro Kujo in his grasp, or rather, Jotaro had him in _his_.

It only got worse when his newfound lover wrapped his fingers around him. His fingers were hot and tight, gliding up and running over the head in a rhythm that pulses pleasure. Kakyoin's hips hiccupped from the movement, his head laid back with sounds pouring from his lips like an open faucet. His dick twitched from the attention, and earned himself some more.

The grip Star Platinum had on his arms kept him from giving back to the man above him. He smirked sinisterly, summoning Hierophant Green behind the back of Jotaro, some tendrils snaking around the large body to grab a hold of the other's member.

"Sneaky, but I saw it coming." Jojo's stroking hand continued, growing faster to drive Kakyoin mad. His own face was staying stoic yet again, looking as if he _wasn't_ being pleasured.

"Did you? And you did nothing to stop it?"

Jotaro dipped his head down and planted a kiss on Kakyoin's mouth. It was short and fleeting, leaving the submissive craving for more. "Maybe I didn't mind."

This went on for a few minutes; just toying with each other to make them crave for more. At some point, Kakyoin raised his legs and wrapped them around Jojo's hips, trying to emphasize on what he wanted. Eventually, the stroking halted, and finally Jotaro presented his fingers to the other man's mouth.

Kakyoin didn't need to be told. He parted his lips and took the digits in without protest, his tongue running up and down them in a seductive manner. He watched as his lover's expression broke, eyes lidding further and mouth releasing breaths. The redhead's cheeks reddened again, adoring.

Jotaro removed his fingers and slid his hand downward, his eyes locked onto purple ones. When he pressed his wet fingers against Kakyoin's entrance, he waited until the other brightened up in surprise before he slipped a wet finger inside.

 _Fuck_. Noriaki whimpered lightly, arching up into Jojo. It didn't quite hurt _yet_ , he's expected this feeling. It was awkward and jarring, but he grit his teeth together for the penetration, and stayed strong as Jotaro started to move his hand. The feeling of being filled, even by just one finger, was something he had never felt before. There was nothing to relate it to, as the whole thing felt bizarre in itself. He just loosened up and closed his eyes, relaxing to help progress. The finger moved a little quicker, then in time, another slipped in, making the adjustment process nearly start over.

The smaller squirmed when the fingers started to part, making a V shape. His body held down further, he just took it—even pushed down onto the fingers when feeling a little feisty. He knew when his prostate was struck when pleasant tingles flared out from deep in his hips.

"There it is," Jotaro mumbled, working on the area further. The once discomfort slid away into pleasurable waves, light and showing what this ghost of a feeling will be in a matter of moments.

Kakyoin raised his head to kiss his lover. He moved away, much against the former's wishes. "Okay, you can get on with it, Jojo."

And he did—pulled his fingers out, causing the cherry haired man to whine softly. Jojo spit into his own hand, moving it down to lube himself up as Kakyoin laid still, waiting. He wanted this, he needed this, now; hips burned with a need. By the time he felt the head press against him, he was sweating with anticipation.

Jotaro just looked down at him, not having to say anything for this part. _Are you ready_? Kakyoin nodded his head to answer, and he tried his best to relax as the other began to press in, the head slowly slipping in, spreading him open to fit Jojo's girth. Kakyoin's breath hitched, feeling himself be opened, a burning sensation like fire scorched deep into his muscles. It was almost unbearable, and no matter how much he tried to relax, it hurt like a _bitch._ When they were seated to the hilt, he took a moment to shudder, teeth biting into his soft bottom lip.

Jotaro shoved his face into Kakyoin's neck, breath harsh. The redhead could tell he was trying his best to keep his hips still. It probably was killer, to be surrounded with this intense heat and not being able to thrust into it endlessly right away. He tried to move his arms up to wrap them around the man above him but again, Star Platinum kept him firmly planted.

Minutes passed, and they felt like an eternity before Kakyoin finally spoke up, voice wavered. "I'm ready."

It was exactly what Jotaro needed to hear. He started to move at a slow pace, pulling out, and then pushing back in, hips automatic as he found a rhythm. The cherry haired man groaned softly, the discomfort obvious. It burned still, despite the waiting, despite the preparing. He knew it would get better with time, and correct thrusts, so he didn't protest—instead he leaned his head back and gave Jojo access to his neck, which the Kujo took the full opportunity. Purple eyes slid closed, mind rooting through the sensations to find the good involved. Deep inside, he could feel his lover brushing against the part he wanted the most attention at, but not hitting it directly. _That's the key._ If he could get him to hit that spot, it would change it all for him. Feeling a little more confident now, Kakyoin angled his hips to the best that he could, until he felt Jotaro's length glide right along it.

"Fuck!"

Kakyoin couldn't see it, due to his head flinging back, but he felt Jotaro smirk against his neck. The rhythm picked up, the thrusts harder as well, and it felt _so good._ The burning still existed, but it was dwarfed by the warm, pleasant tingles that washed over his body. This was exactly what Kakyoin had daydreamed about, subtly, for a little while now. Perhaps not in full detail, but the thought of being held in those strong arms, having this overfull feeling. His heart felt like it might burst.

"F-faster, Jojo."

They were sent into the dance of lovemaking; quick thrusts, bodies meeting in a passion. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room, no longer in battle with the TV that once whispered through the misty air. The smell of smoke and tobacco was still present, but now it had to share space with sweat and the scent of sex, which usually would make Kakyoin's nose wrinkle, but now his senses were overblown and it took everything in him not to appreciate it for everything it was worth.

The bed started to smack against the wall, the frame squeaking with the effort. They paid no mind to it, too busy being tangled with each other. Jotaro's hand moved back to the other's member, doubling his pleasure. This lasted for many minutes, their voices carrying higher and higher until they stood on the brink of losing themselves.

When Kakyoin came, he tensed up and gasped, body elated. His semen splashed out of Jotaro's hand and onto his stomach, but he was too far gone to mind. Jojo's thrusts were stiff and his face said it all. He looked as if he were struggling to hold back: eyebrows furrowed, teeth tight. Star Platinum's hands had grown weak over time and just as Kakyoin came down from his high, he was able to pull his arms out from the faded hands and wrap them around Jotaro's neck, holding him close just as the man above him released. Three pushes and he pumped all he had into his redheaded lover with a loud groan.

Kakyoin shuddered when everything grew quiet. His body felt… _different_ ; he could feel the latter's liquid warmth inside him, and his own rolling down his sides. His mind slowly dug its way out of its cloudy mess, making him realize just how dirty he felt. And hot, with Jotaro's heavy body laying over top of him.

"M-move," He muttered, pushing the larger teen off of him. Jojo pulled out of him, causing both he and Kakyoin to shiver, then collapsed beside him. Sweat caked the both of them, and cum too.

Arms collected Noriaki, pulling him into Kujo's arms. His eyes widened, not used to being cuddled.

"Hey, shouldn't we shower? You know, again?" He could already feel the ties of tiredness behind eyelids, wanting to drag them down, but he felt gross. The arms around him tightened.

"Tomorrow." Jotaro nuzzled his nose into the back of Kakyoin's neck, brushing against red hair. "For now, sleep."

How much he wanted to protest. _It'll dry and…ugh_. He released a long sigh. It was futile to argue, especially with a hold like this on him. For all he could do, was sleep.

Resting his arms over the other's, he decided to close his eyes. Maybe it was time to sleep. Tomorrow was another big day, full of more traveling and quite obviously, another stand user. It would be best to get his rest now.

Before his mind drifted off, he wondered how Jotaro Kujo would act around him from now on. He was sure Polnareff would have a good laugh if he found out.


End file.
